Acceleration-measuring devices are known that comprise a vibrating accelerometer having a piezoelectric cell with an excitation electrode connected to an excitation control member and a detection electrode connected to an acceleration calculator, the piezoelectric cell being associated with a loop for regulating the excitation control at a resonant frequency of the piezoelectric cell.
It is also known that the output signal of amplitude that is used for calculating acceleration is representative not only of the capacitance of the piezoelectric cell, but is also influenced by parasitic characteristics, in particular a parasitic (stray) capacitance that results from the wiring or a parasitic resistance that results from defective insulation. These parasitic electrical characteristics vary not only from one device to another, but they also vary over time.
At present, the parasitic electrical characteristics are compensated on a one-size-fits-all basis so that no account is taken of variations between different devices and no account is taken of variations over time in these parasitic electrical characteristics in a single device.